


Rare Pair Festa

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Data Pair, Fukubuchou Pair (1), Heavenly Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: It all starts with one incident… and goes from there, really.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-01-09 04:36pm to 04:52pm  
> Creation: 2019-01-09 05:07pm to 05:20pm  
> Creation: 2019-01-09 06:14pm to 06:31pm  
> Creation: 2019-01-09 06:37pm to 06:43pm  
> Creation: 2019-01-09 06:44pm to 06:56pm  
> Dedication: My wife came up with a title. I was supposed to fill in the blanks. Hope you all like it.

"I think they'll be done soon," Yukimura ventured with a half-smile when the sounds from the inside of the small space seemed to reach new heights.

Tezuka grunted softly, indicating he had come to the same conclusion but couldn't be bothered to comment on something like this.

Next to them stood Sanada with Oishi. The latter red with embarrassment, the other with apparent fury.

A little behind stood Yagyuu with Kaidoh, both of them seemingly disinterested and trying to leave without actually doing it.

The last in line were Inui and Yanagi who were softly discussing the scene itself.

When a soft scream followed by a deep groan finally ended the almost floor show Niou was the first to stumble out, Fuji following with the sweet smile he seemed to use more and more often these days - whenever Niou was concerned.

Yukimura sighed. Those two were simply incorrigible. Especially when it came to doing it in almost public places. Looking toward Tezuka did not really bring any solutions either. The other captain actually looked ready to slap both of them for their audacity which would just be as bad in this particular setting as the supposed crime itself. Stopping another sigh, Yukimura turned fully towards both Niou and Fuji. His normal smile now absent.

"100 laps when we get back to a court. 100 lengths right now. And I mean right now." 

He received two identical smiles before both of them got moving towards their place of punishment.

"Genichirou, please see to it that it is a 100 without either of them drowning. I still want the other 100." 

Sanada nodded, motioned for Oishi to follow and left.

Looking around Yukimura finally did let that sigh escape.

"Well, I guess we better get back to enjoying ourselves. And before you go: If either of us captains finds someone of either team in a similar position, two hundred laps will be the least of your worries."

When everyone had gone Yukimura turned back. 

"Well, Tezuka. Think you'll ever be up for some fun in a public toilet?"

"No."

Yukimura laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck, Kunimitsu! I'm not a tile you know."

"You never complained before."

"You don't normally try to squeeze me into the wall, just against it."

"You wanted to do it in a smaller space. It's not my fault you get off from today's events."

"That had nothing to do with it."

"Keep telling yourself that, if you must. But you have not gotten off this fast since the first time we made it."

"Tezuka!"

"It's the truth and we both know it and denying parts of it won't make it less so."

"Please, Kunimitsu. You're embarrassing me."

"You, my darling, can't be embarrassed right after you came. Not even when you came all over both of us."

"Kunimitsu!"

"You get turned on by these situations just as much as our dear team-members. The difference is that you normally don't try this in public."

"We're not in public."

"No. But we are in the locker rooms of your school. And your team left not even fifteen minutes ago. You're just as insatiable."

"Says the right person. Who couldn't wait to undress me today? Wasn't me, I'm quite sure."

"Today was something we should both put under wraps. And for future references, you are going to start carrying that damn key with you. If you had, we would be lying on a bed right now without the danger of someone coming in."

"So you did like your birthday gift after all?"

"I already told you I did. I just cautioned you on not having it with you when you don't have a bag to hide it in."

Yukimura kissed him deeply.

"Then I make sure to catch you again tomorrow. Right after training. Don't shower."

Really, his boyfriend was way too good - at all of this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get in there!"

"Where are we?" Oishi asked with a slight tremor to his voice, speaking up for the first time since Sanada had practically pulled him along.

"My brother's old hide-out."

Oishi paled.

"He lives in a different part of Tokyo by now."

Looking around Oishi's color turned back to the red from the swimming hall.

There were all types of things he really wouldn't have pictured with the other boy, let alone did he know half of them.

Sanada watched before sitting down on the pulled-out futon - completely naked.

Oishi gulped, which prompted Sanada's next question.

"You're a virgin, right?"

A nod was the only thing Oishi still seemed capable of.

"No wonder you almost blackened out due to embarrassment before."

When Oishi didn't say anything but continued to openly stare at Sanada's unclothed form, the other boy stretched cat-like, presenting his toned body to the best of his abilities and drawing a groan from his audience.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I enjoy being watched. Though I do enjoy participation more."

Oishi gulped again and Sanada proceeded a bit faster than he normally would have.

"I did not mean that I'm going to take you right now. You are way too new to this and I don't have much patience as soon as my balls hit bottom."

Oishi managed to turn redder.

"Breathe, will you? I know you've been looking and I know at what you've been looking. Now, we both have a cock, so that's nothing new. The difference is that I know how to touch to make it feel really good and you are going to learn how today - hands on. Come here." 

Not trusting his voice but really wanting this Oishi joined Sanada on the bed, letting those big hands guide his own to his pants, pulling them down, letting his own cock spring free and then lowering himself next to the other boy, the bigger hands now coming closer and closer to the area Oishi wanted them the most. Or at least he thought he would, with the little capacity his brain still seemed to function with. Sanada smiled.

"Good. Now bring our lower halves together. Align our cocks, you'll soon know why."

When Oishi finally managed, the alignment drew groans from both of them.

"Good boy. Now let me."

And without warning Sanada put his hands around both their cocks and began to rub.

Oishi screamed and spilled instantly, splashing all over them which in turn made Sanada growl deep in his throat, speed up his ministrations and continue for a few much harsher jerks until he too spent himself with a satisfied grunt.

Looking back at the now panting but obviously happily satisfied Oishi, Sanada nodded.

"You'll stay here tonight. I'll teach you more when the time is right."


	4. Chapter 4

"Deeper, Yagyuu. Put it deeper."

"You're way too greedy, Kaidoh-kun. Like always."

"Just put it deeper, please."

"At least you're retaining your manners."

And Yagyuu did give his lover more, making the younger boy howl.

"You asked for more, Kaidoh-kun. So now take it."

"Argh!"

"I know you can take it. We both know that. Though I would appreciate it, if you would silence yourself again with the pillow. I'd rather not explain this later - again."

It was silent after that, except for an occasional soft scream, despite Yagyuu putting extra effort into how hard he fucked that greedy ass. Kaidoh was always so tight and so beautifully obedient. So unlike some people Yagyuu had topped. Which was the exact reason he always held this one close after their sessions. 

Kaidoh-kun was a treasure in bed. 

And Yagyuu hated sharing.


	5. Chapter 5

When both of them had their cup of tea, Inui looked contemplatively at Yanagi who looked back with the exact same expression.

"Do you think they're together?"

"Who?"

"Tezuka and Yukimura."

Yanagi almost smiled. Inui had gotten lax.

"They have been for a while but I don't know which of them tops. I personally think it's Tezuka but it's hard to even get a look at any kind of intimate gesture between them."

"What about Oishi?"

"Your vice was pretty cozy with mine. I'm sure Genichirou will teach him the finer arts of intercourse before the night is through."

Inui paused. He had seen it but wasn't sure he really wanted it confirmed.

"Not going to ask about your kohai, Sadaharu?"

"I'm not sure how much I want to investigate in this particular matter, no."

"Oh, come on. That's a fairly easy one and I know you've seen their antics in the swimming hall as much as everyone else. And to answer your unasked question: Your Kaidoh-kun is bottoming and must be pretty good at it considering that Yagyuu is staying with him. Normally our dear gentleman skips partners like others their underwear."

Inui looked down on his notes but decided to not write any of this down. Yanagi watched but then stood abruptly, one hand going to his shirt and lifting it just enough for his taut abdomen to show.

"Now, Sadaharu. It's time we made it to our own appointment. Let's find out how much either of us has forgotten about the other." 

It was Inui's turn to smile.

"I, for one, still know exactly how to touch which vein on your cock."

"Then let's try it, shall we? If you make it real good, I'll let you top in the morning."

"Deal."


End file.
